Attempting to present data APIs to users presently raises numerous challenges. In existing approaches, for example, API providers can present a list of one or more APIs for users (API developers, for instance) to use in an intended application. Commonly, there are two presentation approaches based on the types of APIs presented. In the first approach (also referred to herein as [A1]), a set of APIs is provided by a provider, and users use one or more of the APIs by providing any required input data (for example, input data necessary to obtain results via the API(s)). Different APIs correspond to obtaining and/or generating different types of data, and the type of data that can be accessed is described for each API. However, with this ([A1]) approach, the user does not know the entirety of the data that are available or what information can be accessed for each API. Accordingly, if the API does not suit the user's purpose, the user cannot change the API.
In the second approach (also referred to herein as [A2]), a single low-level API/end-point is provided by the provider, wherein the single low-level API/end-point accepts many complex queries along with input data in a query language. However, with this ([A2]) approach, the user likely needs to be highly-skilled in query languages, and the user has to create his or her own query.